


The Hunt Never Ends

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Horde War Campaign, Killing, Nathanos the negging master, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sharing sex adventures, Sister banter, Smut, Teasing, Warcraft typical killing, Wooing the undead, World Quests, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, shadow tentacles or I dont even know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Our warlock's story continues, this time she gets some response from the stoic Champion of the Banshee Queen. It seems resolute poking sometimes works. (1/3 Vol'dun)
Relationships: Blood elf & Void elf (sisters), Magister Krelas/Original Female Character, Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: (A high regard for Nathanos)





	The Hunt Never Ends

The clear, star-filled night sky over Vol’dun looks magical. The smaller moon is shining brightly over the endless horizon of water. Towards west, behind thousands of nautical miles of nothing but ocean, are the raging Maelstrom and the hidden elemental plane of earth beneath it.

The blue-haired void elf is sitting cross-legged on a high ledge overlooking the view, thinking of her past adventures in those distant realms. Behind and above her looms the huge Terrace of the Devoted. The temple is a neutral area but she chose the meeting place a bit off the main areas so the sisters’ mutual betrayal of the faction divide wouldn’t be spied upon so easily.

Loreina spots her sibling walking towards her. Shalaen smiles back at her, blond curls waving in the breeze. 

“Was about time we met on my turf.”

“Did I see you arrive on a wagon pulled by alpacas and driven by… a fox?”

“Let us agree to never talk about the foxes.”

“You might find comfort in the knowledge that I am now allied with wolves. What’s up, sis?”

“I fucking hate Gallywix is what’s up. A thoroughly unpleasant individual. All he ever does is yap about money, the spending or acquiring of it, or mechanical gadgets, while being too friendly and coldly businesslike at the same time. I have no idea how he does that.” She takes a seat next to the Alliance champion and they open a bottle of Arcwine from her bags. “I never want to work with him again.”

“Ugh. Yes. Insufferable little toad.”

”I’m insulted on behalf of all frogs.”

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


_There’s been some progress in my scheme to trap the huntmaster. My weekly responsibilities to support the endless and, if you don’t mind me saying, useless war effort had me travelling to Eastern Kingdoms._

Shalaen steps through a portal that transports her molecules at a thought’s speed from Zuldazar to Arathi Highlands. The zone is in constant state of battle, although at the moment there’s a brief respite after beating the Alliance army back last week. They are licking their wounds behind the walls of Stromgarde and the heroes of the Horde are gathering materials and treasures and cleaning up the remaining enemies from the area.

As she expected, Nathanos is there. He’s standing in front of an ugly, spiky orc building delegating tasks to those who want to prove themselves in the eyes of their Warchief. Today is a slow day, the festivities in the Caverns of Time taxing the turnout. She waits until he’s alone and approaches him from the side.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you?” he murmurs, watching a pack of heroes gallop out to the field.

“Sire, I am here to serve the Horde. It is my duty, is it not?” She curtsies playfully and stops in front of him not looking humble at all. He regards her pretty face without smiling. Oh, she just _loves_ it when he’s surly like that. Warmth is for sissies.

“Indeed. And I will make you serve as you should.” A pause, a very calculated one to let her imagination run wild. He then points a location on a map behind him. “Our scouts have spotted a powerful threat in this farmstead. Go and take it out.”

Her disappointment must show on her face.

“Are you still here? Do I need to come along and hold your hand while you do your job?” he snarls with no sign of any secret understanding between them. A couple of new jobseekers appear through the portal interrupting their battle of eyebrows. Shalaen shrugs, annoyed but determined, and takes off. She hears him chuckle shortly behind her.

The human caster she’s tasked to kill is an easy enough enemy and she doesn’t expect an acknowledgment of any kind, continuing onto taking her frustration out on the next victim she bumps into. The Syndicate assassins around the farm are usually worth a prize so she eliminates a couple of them too. Sucking their life energy brightens her mood a little bit. The goblin earpiece crackles alive after she’s piled up enough corpses.

_“Well, well, look who’s being productive today. Those intruding hooligans deserved that. I’ll dispatch the Deathguard to clean up the stragglers and a val’kyr for the Montrose girl. You can collect your reward on your way out.”_

“Oh, I wasn’t doing it for the reward”, she says casually and clicks the connection shut.

On her return the yard is even more deserted. He’s the only person there.

“What happened, why have you run out of pawns to bark at?”

“We’ve been summoned to blight some night elves in Darkshore for a change. Most of the rabble went to enlist.”

“The battle never starts immediately after the first call.”

He raises an eyebrow. “If I were inclined towards altruism I’d call them enthusiastic.”

“Pfft. Right. Give me my reward, I’m out”, she ventures, glancing at the home portal like she didn’t care.

“Come again?” His voice has a chilled edge and she snaps her eyes back to his. He has started to emanate that wonderfully cold and dark power he uses when hunting or fighting. It’s part Shadow, part something she doesn’t quite recognize.

“What? Was I not being _submissive_ enough?”

“That’s one way to describe a total lack of respect towards your superiors, Speaker of the Horde. You do know your title is merely ceremonial? Now try again and I might feel charitable.” Nathanos takes a step towards her and she feels something wisp-like entwine around her ankles, rooting her in place.

“I have fulfilled your request, my lord. If you... deem me worthy, I wouldn’t say no to…” Shalaen starts with sarcasm and glee but the unseen things grabbing her feet are now slithering up her calves under her robes. He’s towering over her and his red eyes glow like a demon’s. His power is muddling her mind and distracting the ability to form sentences.

“...wouldn’t say no to a…”

“Yes?” he drawls, mocking. She gasps, her wrists now locked behind her back by the same force. What is this, some unknown Dark Ranger magic? She only knows how to shackle demonic beings and those spells don’t assume any forms of… tentacles.

His voice is both ominous and laced with sugar, very low, like he was about to enter her mind through her hearing. “Oh, and you were onto such a great start. Tsk.” He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger, feather-lightly. Her whole body thrums with arousal but she schools it to stay still, watching him in the eye. He brings his face close to hers and her lips open expecting a kiss before she can stop the reflex. _Damn._ She knows he’s not that sort and his derisive chuckle only confirms it.

“No, no, no, little warlock. You are chasing the wrong tail if you are after romance.”

“I’m not! It’s –”

“Sshh.” His thumb presses over her lips and she obeys. The vines or roots around her legs are nearing her already slicked thighs and she arches her back, whining in her throat. The knowledge of him having commanded them to move slowly towards her crotch makes it all the more thrilling. Her eyes flutter closed when they stop an inch from her nether lips. Of course she’s not wearing underwear.

He inhales deep to savour her scent. “You really like that, do you? Most people would be screaming their lungs out or fighting back like mad at this point.”

She doesn’t say anything, pressing her lips together in a theatrical way and nodding. The throbbing of her core keeps her busy with the attempt at staying cool. He flashes a grin.

“You are amusing, I give you that. But if there’s to be any sort of… pact between us we need to be on the same page and at the moment you seem to be in a totally different _library._ Yes, you can speak, you dolt.”

“I don’t think I have misunderstood anything. With respect, sir, you might just be out of practice – _ohh!”_ The vines move pulling her legs apart and she wobbles a moment, leaning her cheek against his broad chest for support.

“If you are comparing me to the living you are doing everyone a disservice, like I’ve already told you. You obviously get your dose of compliant cock easily, and I don't need anything from you that my Queen already gives me.”

“Yes I – _ahh_ – I know, I’m trying not to – _ah_ – not to sass you too much but it’s so irresistible – oh, fuck, _fuck!”_ Shalaen is quivering and panting against the ranger lord’s chest. He’s not touching her. The thin tentacly vines that he controls have started to lick around and over her swollen, ridiculously sensitive clitoris but with such feather-light and infrequent touch that it’s only making her crazy with pressing, pending need to come. And yet… this torture in itself is the most delectable thing she’s had in decades. Like he said, she can get a shag almost anytime she wants. But this – this is rare.

“Out of practice? Maybe, but I have a _very good_ memory.” Nathanos takes a step back and watches her sway there, rooted in place and shackled, face distorted in pleasure and agony. Being a Shadow wielder herself she could probably rip herself out of the binds – though not without injuries – but she submits gladly and lets him toy with her knowing it pleases him too even if he won’t admit it yet. At first it might be just the novelty of someone being bravely interested in him but it will grow into something more, she’s sure of it. He now seems to consider an accord of some kind. She wonders if he needs an incentive.

 _“Touch me, please”,_ she whispers, breathless, yet again pulled away from the imminent climax. It’s useless, she knows, but it’s also so very liberating to say it out loud.

“No. That was me being exceptionally _nice._ Don’t get used to it.” The root trap loosens its grip and disappears. She nearly collapses having to stand on her own feet again. The lust is making her dizzy and she’s too far gone to even care about appearances or pride. After all, humbling herself for his pleasure was one of the new things to try out. The fact that she loves to do it is a very welcome bonus.

“Are you not… needed in the battle?” She mumbles, tidying her robe hems and resisting the urge to slide her hand over her mound. He makes a face that says he finds her question ridiculous. She answers with a shrug that spells how little she cares about that particular opinion of his.

“Soon, yes. Aren’t you joining us, _champion?”_

She looks at him, his handsome middle-aged dead face, the irresistible beard she would want to comb her fingers through, the tug-worthy thick moustache. She shuffles through her magical backpack and takes the hearthstone out, tapping it. When she feels the spell is nearly finished she replies.

“Fuck no. I’m going to find a convenient cock to ride while thinking of you.” She disappears to safety before Nathanos can react.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


“In the middle of the courtyard! That’s hot and totally exhibitionistic.”

“He had shut the portal after the last soldiers had gone. That’s why I had to hearth back.”

“Ooh, that’s almost as if he wanted to be alone with you! So, who did you find this time?”

“Uh, well. I didn’t really have to… Krelas had demanded to know what happened in this affair, so…”

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Her friend, the self-proclaimed pyromancer, is waiting for her in the comically named Zuldazar inn _Spirits Be With You_ ready to teleport them to Silvermoon City right away. Shalaen is nearly bumping into walls and people in her condition which makes the magister laugh heartily.

“You are so _owned,_ my dear. Come here.” And he wraps his arm around her waist, supporting her like she were drunk. She giggles.

“Oh for Void’s sake, this is ridiculous.” She motions towards the right direction, to a secluded corridor near the tailoring shop in Bazaar Square. They arrive at her street door and she opens the lock with a silent incantation. After some winding stairs and turns and another door they are in her apartment. He takes her to the bedroom where she dives face first into the pillows.

“Now, tell me everything. I’ll conjure us some wine.”

“Might as well polymorph me into a rabbit.”

“I don’t do furries but I appreciate the symbolism regarding your need to hump.” He hands her a glass of red liquid and she gulps it down in one go.

“Can I tell you later? I mean like in five minutes?”

He gets her meaning and laughs, starting to open his pants. “What do you take me for, a human?” 

“Make that six, I want to have you in my mouth.”

“You are spoiling me, commander.”

She hears the double meaning in his words even though he is far from disappointed. “We can cuddle afterwards. I need this.”

She drops on her knees and drags the mage’s trousers down. “Don’t be gentle”, she breathes before wrapping her fingers around his half hard cock and fumbling it in her mouth. It swells to its full size against her tongue in a few seconds and Shalaen sucks it deep into her throat. Krelas grunts and places his hands on her head, threading his fingers through her locks. She nods.

“Alright.” 

He grabs her hair tightly in his fists holding her head still and thrusts into her mouth. She whines until she can’t anymore having her throat full of his wonderful thickness. With her express permission he fucks her face, watching himself sink in and slide out fast. Her wet, luscious lips are tightly pressing against the shaft, feeling the veins and the ridge against her tongue. She falls into a throbbing trance in the pace he sets, his long silky locks caressing her cheeks in passing, her scalp prickling where he pulls her hair.

She slaps his thigh thrice. He releases her and she pants, wanton and fully ablaze.

“By the Sunwell, I don’t know why I am like this. I feel like I need to be thrashed about for this heat to calm down, if even that helps.”

“Poor hero, you are done for. Let me quench that flame of yours”, Krelas smiles crookedly and turns her around, pushing her face down on the bed. She giggles, delighted by his continuing dominance. She feels the tickle of the contraception spell while his fingers snake under her hems pulling the cloth up enough to reveal her bum. He takes a firm grip and pulls her back to the edge of the bed until her feet touch the floor.

“Wider”, he orders and she obeys, changing her stance and tilting her hips up. His hand slips between her thighs on her lower stomach and slowly, slowly travels back over her mound, passing her clit with a touch too light to help her in any way, dragging through her warm wetness and continuing up between her buttocks. Shalaen gasps, grinning wide when she realizes where he is headed, eager excitement filling her. He conjures a drop of enchanted oil and his slick thumb presses on her anal entrance. He doesn’t ask like he usually does. Instead he pushes the finger in until the first knuckle, then waits for her to settle. She’s breathing through her mouth, deep, breathless.

Nathanos would probably enjoy doing this to her, what with the nearness of pain to pleasure and the assumed shamefulness of the act – for some humans at least. She hopes he was one of the chaste ones in life.

Krelas plunges further in and she whines, her shoulders tense, her core throbbing. He hums, pleased, and guides his cock in her while carving the thumb in as deep as it goes. She cries out when their flesh joins, the feeling of being so thoroughly filled making her see the stars and Elune.

“Yes, yes! So – good!”

“Lucky man, he gets a tame little submissive in you, my dear”, he chuckles and starts thrusting in her with both of the penetrating appendages, slowly but with a sharp snap at the end.

“He hasn’t tamed me yet”, she claims, snaking her hand down to touch herself.

“Tut-tut, keep your hands where I can see them, champion”, the magister orders, pinching her with a dash of Fire.

“Gods, don’t! He has tortured me long enough today!”

“And you obviously love it. Hands against the mattress now. You can endure a bit longer.”

“Fuck.” But she obeys, obviously loving it, indeed. Krelas keeps the slow pace and it’s not enough to give her the release but it’s oh, so magnificent nonetheless. She feels how near to the edge he is too, their magic fields entwined and pulsating within one another. His breathing grows faster even when he restrains himself. Her flesh squeezes him, juicy and soft and swollen, throbbing erratically, so so close. He feels it on his thumb as well.

 _“Please… please let me come”,_ she whispers hoarsely just like she did to Nathanos earlier. The mage has never heard his commander like this and it triggers something in him.

“Stars”, he gasps, bending forward, reaching around her hips with his free hand to slide the fingers over her slicked bud. It takes only a couple of strokes and she’s yelling, swearing like a goblin pirate and taking him with her into the vortex of pleasure. He bites her shoulder as his seed releases in her and continues the circular motion of his fingers on her until she climaxes again, straight on the heels of the first orgasm, bliss and tranquility spreading through her like Holy healing.

 _Should I start considering Nathanos a curse?_ she wonders, relaxing on the pillows finally free of the agony. For now.

Shalaen spends the rest of the evening sprawled on the bed like an overworked peon giggling and conversing with her friend about the versatility of silk ropes.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


“Ah, he’s such a treasure. Do you even need anyone else when you have a friend like him?”

“That did keep me calm for about a day. Later that week I got summoned to the battleship again. You can imagine my face when _both_ Sylvanas and Nathanos were there. I’m sure they saw me stumble.”

“Oh? Why was she there, then?” Loreina asks, twisting her hair around her fingers, feigning indifference.

“Can’t tell you, dear Alliance scum. She has… plans. And hips to kill.”

“Don’t I know that.” They both sigh in shared adoration. “Well, tell me the juicy bits then.”


End file.
